


Playing Games

by Bexinthecity247



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I'm back biatches!, but easing myself in, like david did with julia..., semi fluff with major porn, well maybe not major porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: His eye caught hers from across the bar and his stomach tightened. Attractive and beautiful, his gaze noted how the crimson dress hugged her like a second skin.





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually (for once) like how this turned out.  
> I have been away for ages and now I'm getting back to writing the way I love.  
> I hope you enjoy :) and if you do - please leave comments, it feeds my little soul.

His eye caught hers from across the bar and his stomach tightened. Attractive and beautiful, his gaze noted how the crimson dress hugged her like a second skin. Chestnut hair shimmered as it fell in loose curls, pooling just past the edge of her shoulders and he rubbed a thumb around the rim of his glass. The prospect of a new stranger thrilled him.

He drained the last of his whiskey and soda, straightening his dinner jacket and slapping a wad of notes on the bar before uncurling his stiff limbs from the barstool. He approached the alluring lady at the other end of the room, passing among the throng people, mos tl y suited business men and women debriefing with alcohol before returning to their dull and mundane lives. He paid them no mind on his mission to get to the beautiful stranger, cock already stiffening in his trousers. He’d never approach someone in a bar like this, but something about her stole the very breath from his lungs.

“Can I get you a drink?” he said, close to her ear. He longed to run a hand over her skin, the milky white arms that sprung from the slightly  ruched  red sleeves. When she turned towards him, he was captivated by the most beautiful hazel eyes.

“You’re awfully forward,” she said, a flicker of a smile at the corners of her perfectly red lips. 

He looked down, blushing a shy smile before his eyes returned to gaze at her from beneath his lashes.

“So, can I?” he said, his own mouth curling upward. She considered him curiously for another moment before turning back to the bar.

“White wine, please. He’s paying.” Her  demeanour  changed when she turned back to him, softening as she relaxed. Her voice was crystal cut and sharp in all the right ways, the kind that could either cut him to shreds or will him to come undone just from speaking to him. It was almost as alluring as her beautiful face. 

“Another whiskey too, mate, thanks.” 

He slid into the seat beside her just as a glass was placed in front of her, and he tried to ignore the way her thigh brushed against his whenever he turned to her.

“David Budd,” he said, holding out a hand. She glanced between his outstretched limb and his face, seemingly stuck between the decision to fob him off, or to accept his advances. She reached out her hand to enclose around his.

“Julia Montague,” she returned with a small smile, one that had his stomach churning and his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“Hello, Julia,” he said smoothly, without betraying the war of emotions and urges running just beneath his skin.

He knew she was watching him with cat-like eyes, never missing a beat, never missing any kind of subtle glances sent her way. There was nothing subtle about his attraction to her and when she curled her fingers around his wrist, halting the whiskey glass halfway to his mouth and with eyes reflecting a similar level of desire, it was clear she wasn’t so subtle either.

“You know... this may seem a little forward … but I have a room booked here,” David leant in to brush his breath against her ear. She tittered.

“A LITTLE forward?” She raised an eyebrow at his smirk as he tilted his head to watch her ponder the proposition. Julia hesitated only for a moment, dragging the glass to her mouth and draining it in one  mouthful. She swiped up her clutch bag, stopping to fluff her hair in the mirror behind the bar and when she turned to him, her glance flickered from his mouth to his eyes.

“Lead the way,” she said with a hungry edge, hazel eyes burning. 

David felt his cock twitch at the very  heat  of her gaze before she turned, her hips swaying as she dipped between the men and women sipping fine wine and nattering like babbling brooks. He yearned to reach out for her but forced control, counting backwards from ten to prevent his erection straining for freedom.  They left the noise of the bar behind, weaving through corridors of the upmarket London hotel, desire pooling in both their eyes.

When she led him right to his door, he pressed against her, retrieving the keycard as he pushed back her hair to kiss her neck. 

“Remember what we said...” he murmured hotly in her ear, “anything goes.”

David delight ed  in the way she trembled at his words before he reached a hand around her to slide the key into the slot, her head turning to look at him over her shoulder.  When he pushed the door open and let her in, her scent wafted through his nostrils, swirling around his head and he was momentarily dazed. There were clothes strewn in various locations like a mini tornado had swept through, leaving everything else untouched. They were all signs he had not been alone the previous night and she grinned as she held out a pair of underwear. 

He remained tightlipped, eyes glittering with unspoken need as she dropped them down and walked to the bed . H e approached, hands going to her drawn in waist , eyes resting somewhere between her breasts and her eyes.

“ I want to fuck you ,” he murmured in her ear  and s he grew wetter at the thought of his authority, draping over her like another skin. 

He lowered his head to suckle on her neck where it joined her shoulder and one of his hands snaked to her stomach, holding her flush against him. She let out a loud moan that had him pressing his pelvis into her  arse .  H e teas ed  down the zip on her dress, one torturous tooth at a time , felt her breath quicken  when his fingers dance across her bare back like an expert explorer who had mapped her body already. She leaned into his touch even as the dress slid to the floor.

It wasn’t cold in the  room  but he noticed the goosebumps on her skin and bit his lip.

“Bend over,” he growled softly with an edge and she didn’t argue as she crawled onto the bed, wearing nothing but black knickers and patented stilettos.

He watched her hips wiggle as she settled near the pillows, presented to him on all fours, her head turned to look over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were doe- like  and he briefly wondered if she was uncertain about his intentions. 

“If you want to stop, just say,” he said, hanging his suit jacket on the back of a chair before working on his cuffs, rolling his sleeves to his elbows. He slipped his shoes off and waited at the end of the bed.

“I want it,” she said breathlessly, and it was the only invitation he needed as he unzipped his fly,  only partially  releasing the erection that had been straining at his boxers all evening. He drew a hand back, swiping at her buttocks hard enough to leave the mark of his palm, showing the world he owned her. She gasped  and he ran a hand over the red skin, his thumb tracing the imprint.

There was something so... vulnerable  about her , in being that exposed, barely protected from the outside world in her underwear.  He watched her, the way she daren’t not move ,  the way  her chest heav ed  with anticipation. His hands went to her hips, rolling gently over her  arse  cheeks and he licked his lips when he spread himself beneath her, eyes in direct line with her cunt, so close he could almost smell her. 

David pulled her down towards his face , pushed  the fabric of her lingerie to one side and pressed his tongue to her skin, gentle probing to start, before the tip dip p ed inside her, exploring her in  all the ways that had her writhing above him . He nibbled on her clit with such precision she leant her head forward onto her outstretched arms with a weak moan. But he didn’t let up; he grips her tightly, perhaps a little too tight as he saw crescent shaped nail marks in the supple flesh of her soft thighs. It didn’t stop him holding her bucking hips flush against his face as her moans and gasps only served to spur him on to increase the pressure, the pace. He lapped at her like she was water and he a weary traveler in the desert, until she was gushing on his tongue, and crying out in a way he didn’t think he had heard before. He decided, with a well-timed hum, that he liked it very much and he continued his oral assault until she had ridden her orgasm to end with a series of moans, cries and finally,  with  trembling leg s, s he fell to the side. 

He watched her suck in air, desperate to get her lungs working as she laid shaking in a heap  and h e let her catch a breath before he leant over and slid her knickers down her legs as best as he could, balling them up and chucking them somewhere into the room with the rest of the clothes.

“I hope you’re not too exhausted,” he said, leaning  in to kiss her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him with an insatiable hunger marked across her flushed face  before David reached his arm above her head, to pull a silk  scarf  from around the bedside lamp. “Do you trust me?” 

His breath was on her neck, their eyes meeting when she turned to look at him, a coquettish smile on her smudged mouth. There was nothing like doe-like about her glance now as he leaned down and kissed her, biting at her lip.  She moaned into his mouth when his hands glided over her thighs, parting them so he could extend into her silky slick folds. 

“Yes,” she said , voice so husky it made  his cock flex inside his trousers as he grinned, reaching down to tie the scarf around her eyes, smoothing her hair aside. 

David pulled her towards him, rolling her until she was lying flat on her stomach, his hands brushing lightly over her  bare back before he pulled away entirel y. He watched  her, head tilted sideways at the careful way she gave  away nothing about her desire as he slid the trousers to the floor, kicking them behind him and crawling back onto the bed. His boxers provided only a thin barrier for his erection, one he shed quickly as he hovered over her, mouth dipping  to  trail his tongue up her spine,  bouncing over  her  vertebrae one  b y one, right up to her shoulder  blade, carving out a groove  across her skin just for him. He bit  down on her shoulder, her neck and she groaned. 

He hooked a finger of each hand into  the waist band of her knickers, and dragged them down, sliding over her smooth leg s, pads of his fingers grazing over her milky thighs . He pushed her away from him , watching her position herself on the bed, arching her hips, her arms falling naturally  beside her.

“Can I take this off?” she said, a hard edge  to her voice and he settled over her naked body.

When his mouth was mere  millimetres  from her lips, he sideswiped and ducked to kiss her neck. 

“No,” he growled with a chuckle that fluttered her hair. She  only sighed, parting her legs when he nudged them with his knees, taking her hands and holding them above her head as he trailed butterfly kisses  along  her clavicle, his hard-on pressing against her. He wouldn’t give in just yet, even when she huffed out impatiently.

“Just get on with it!” she said, voice crackling with need. 

David sank into her like a homecoming, a desert starved of water and she let out a gasp as if she hadn’t been expecting it.  He rolled into her,  hips crashing against her like waves along the shore, violent mixed with slow heavy rollers that had her panting furiously. He only realized how loud she was when he muffled her cries with  his mouth, muting the  moans that fell repeatedly from her mouth like cartwheeling acrobats. 

“Please,” she pleaded weakly, as he hooked her leg around him, pushing so deeply into  her she arched her back and her hand broke free of his to wrap around h is neck as she reached up, pressing their bodies flush together .

David tightened his grip on her hand, trying to ignore the way she pulled at his hair with her other, each time they rose and fell on the bed together, so entwined  it was impossible  where one began, where one ended.  He felt her tightening around him, pulsing on his cock, and stoppe d.

“What ?!  Don’t stop!” she panted, straining against him before he released her hand to  pull the blindfold off her face , his eyes connecting with hers as he stroked a hand over her hair.

“I want to see you come,” he said, capturing her lips fiercely with his, his tongue breaking the barrier to sink into her mouth. He bucked his hips into hers, his pace relentless as he crashed against her, pulling his head far enough away to see her eyes.  They were hooded, beads of sweat covering her forehead and her skin was pink. “Hmmm,” he hummed smugly as he thrust into her one final time, sending her eyes flying wide open, a muted cry pulled from her red smeared and swollen lips, her legs shaking around him.

He rode her through it, pumping her into a mess of fire, molten pleasure and loud pants that echoed around his head until he was spilling into her, head buried in her neck, breathing her in, sucking at her skin, desperate to bring his lungs under control. She was weak in his arms, chest heaving against his as lifted her leg to stroke her heel along the back of his calf before he rolled off her. David rested on an outstretched arm behind his head, the other hand running up her bare thigh, a small sated smile on his mouth.

“This was fun,” she said, covering his hand with hers before jolting away from him. “Oh! I got you something.” When she pulled the drawer open, he frowned with amusement, which melted to confusion when she produced a small folded tulip.

He opened his mouth to speak but took it from her, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger. She turned to face him, her hair tickling his shoulder.

“Paper. For the first year,” she said softly, eyes warm as she gazed at him and he smiled in recognition, a warmth settling in his chest as he held the little tulip up before looking back at her.

“Happy anniversary  Mrs  Budd,” he said gently as he leaned in, pressing his mouth against hers, nuzzling his nose into her hair, rubbing his face tenderly against her temple. 

“Happy anniversary  Mr  Budd,” she echoed, hazel eyes, usually steely when facing her opponents, subdued by love, and the post orgasmic rush flooding her veins. 

He held the tulip up again, with a smile before leaning over to place it on the table next to his side of the bed. 

“We should do this more often,” he said, pulling her towards him, grinning as she chuckled lightly, settling with her back to him, their hands interlocked as he tangled his other hand in her hair, stroking the curls he had come to know so well, despite the extra length on them. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an idea I saw on Modern Family where Phil and Claire spice up their sex life by trying to pretend they are strangers meeting in bars.  
> Obviously D/J don't need to spice up their sex life but it seemed pretty cute.


End file.
